He loves you not
by cerenity
Summary: Haha. What happens when Stacy tries to steal someone's man? And what happens when its Amy's man she's trying ot steal? Find out in this song fic! PG13 just to be safe. R&R! im pretty sure you'll like it!


Title: HE LOVES YOU NOT  
  
author: me  
  
rating: lets say PG13. Too be safe. lol  
  
song: he loves you not  
  
singer: dream  
  
disclaimer: I own nothing except for the lovely characters that came from my totally awesomely wicked mind. Other characters came form they're respective owners/creators, and all the other people and/or places mentioned here are not owned by me, there either owned by themselves or the WWE owns them.  
  
Distribution: ya want it? Ask. If you're lucky, I might say yes  
  
~// He loves me, He loves you not.  
  
He loves me, He loves me not.  
  
He loves me, He loves YOU not.  
  
HE LOVES YOU NOT.  
  
Give it your all girl; give it all ya got.  
  
Take your chance at a second hand shot.  
  
Say what you want girl, Do what you do.  
  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you .//~  
  
"Hey Amy, how are you?" asked Torrie sweetly as her and Stacy stood in front of one of the mirrors in the locker room, "primping" themselves.  
  
"Hi. I'm fine. How are you two?" asked Amy, as she slipped out her wrestling gear and slipped into some cute baggy Caffeine pants and, a hot pink halter to match.  
  
"Oh we're fine." smiled Torrie in the mirror. "We're getting ready for the club tonight."  
  
"Oh." said Amy.  
  
"Yeah apparently there's gonna be a huge party thing celebrating the invasion." smiled Stacy as she applied her shiny pink lip gloss.  
  
"Yeah, are you gonna to come Amy?" asked Torrie, turning around to put on some strappy heels.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure. It all depends what the boys are doing tonight." Amy half smiled, she really wasn't in the mood to go to a club, but she wasn't going to stay at the hotel by herself while everyone else had fun.  
  
"Oh, it'll be so much fun. Everyone's going to be there. You might even hook up with a cute wrestler from wCw." said Stacy as she finished applying her eye shadow and turned around to face the other blonde and red head.  
  
"Maybe." smiled Amy. "I'm gonna split now. I'll catch you two later. Bye." said Amy as she grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.  
  
"Bye." chorused the two blondes as Amy left. What the two blondes didn't know though, was that Amy didn't need to go to a club to pick up some cute guy from wCw, in fact there weren't really that many cute guys anyways, but Amy already had a man so it didn't matter. She guess she could go to the club, make an appearance, and show WHO she owned and who was off limits.  
  
~//Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way.  
  
Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say.  
  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
  
But he'd still be my baby.  
  
Instinctively, I know what you're thinking,  
  
You'll be giving him an open invitation, But my baby won't be taken in.  
  
You can pout your cherry lips,  
  
Try to tend him with a sweet kiss.  
  
You can flutt your pretty eyes,  
  
He ain't got his hands tied. //~  
  
"Are you sure you wanna go to the club tonight baby? You look kind of tired?" asked Matt as he and some others waited in a line outside for the club.  
  
"No I'll be fine Matt. Plus it gives us a good chance to go and meet some of our new coworkers." smiled Amy as they entered the loud club with hot pink neon climbing up the walls and strobe lights flashing.  
  
"Hey glad you could make it!" shouted Torrie to Amy over the loud music. Amy nodded and Torrie took her hand, dragging her to the bar. "What do you drink?" asked Torrie?  
  
"Just a coke for now."  
  
"Okay. Two cokes." said Torrie to the waiter before facing Amy again. "Man this place is crazy!"  
  
"I know, who knew there'd be so may of us now?" she said looking around the room, seeing that more than half the people there were the superstars and divas.  
  
"Yeah I know." said Torrie. "So are you seeing anyone?" she asked taking a sip from her drink.  
  
"Actually yeah. Matt, Matt Hardy."  
  
"Awwww, yall seem like you'd be cute together." smile Torrie, causing Amy to smile also. They were cute together, she couldn't denie that.  
  
"So are you with anyone?" asked Amy out of curiosity.  
  
"Yeah, Billy Kidman"(so sorry forgot his name, lol, but I'm pretty sure its Pete something. lol) She said pointing to him who was at a table with some guys, including Matt.  
  
"That's cool." said Amy picking up her drink then setting it back down on the bar.  
  
"Uhoh." said Torrie.  
  
"What?" asked Amy looking at Torrie.  
  
"That." she said pointing to where Matt was, being bugged by Stacy who looked like she wanted to dance, or do other things.  
  
~//No chains to unlock,  
  
So free to do what he wants.  
  
He's into what he's got.  
  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare.  
  
Only want him just because he's there.  
  
Always looking for a new ride,  
  
The grass is greener on the other side.  
  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no,  
  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go.  
  
It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy.//~  
  
"Are you gonna let her dance with YOUR man?!" asked Torrie bewildered.  
  
"No, but I'll let her try." said Amy going back to her conversation with Torrie about the business while Matt got dragged out to the dance floor.  
  
After the song ended, Matt thanked Stacy for the dance and turned around to go back to his table, but Stacy grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go. Amy saw this and let a laugh out.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Torrie.  
  
Just watch." said Amy taking another drink from her soda as Stacy grabbed Matt again, and kissed him, sliding her tongue down his throat. Amy sat her drink down and walked up to them with in a second just as Matt shoved her away from him, causing Stacy to bump into Amy. When Stacy turned around to see whom she bumped into, Amy's fist was right there to greet her, and the floor made a welcoming place for Stacy as she fell. Amy then went up to Matt and whispered something in his ear, causing him to shake his head 'yes' in a reply. Then she kissed his cheek and walked back to a shocked Torrie. "I said she could try." said Amy as she saw Stacy getting some help from the floor by co-workers.  
  
"Oh my God." was all Torrie could say before laughing with Amy. "What did you tell Matt, or ask anyways?"  
  
"I told him he can't kiss me with those lips until he sterilizes them." she said laughing along with Torrie.  
  
~//No chains to unlock,  
  
So free to do what he wants,  
  
He's into what he's got( that's me )  
  
He loves me, He loves you not.  
  
No matter what you do, he is never gonna be with you.  
  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. //~  
  
~~~~~~~THE NEXT ARENA~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Amy, hey Matt." said Torrie and Billy greeting the couple in the hall, before laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Amy.  
  
"Nothing, we're just still seeing images from the other night at the bar." laughed Billy. "Dude, your face was so funny Matt."  
  
"And did you see Stacy's?! Oh my God that was the best thing ever." laughed Torrie causing the other three to laugh.  
  
"Yeah it was." said Amy giving Matt a kiss.  
  
"I still can't believe she did that though." said Matt. "She even knew I was with Amy." he said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Believe it." said Torrie. "She even tried to get with Billy here, AFTER she found out we were together."  
  
"Yeah she finds it a challenge to get guys that are taken, trust us." said Billy.  
  
"We will." said Matt. "Well we gotta run. We'll talk to the two of you later."  
  
"Okay. Bye guys." the couples waved to eachother, walking away, unaware that there was a lurker listening the whole entire time.  
  
"Stupid slut, I'll get you, then I'll nail your boyfriend too." said Stacy, hiding in the shadows. Saying she was pissed was an understatement. She was freaking embarrassed at that club, AND the freaking skank formally known as Amy, broke her pretty little nose. How was she supposed to get Matt now with a broken nose? And now she was pissed at that fake barbie, Torrie, for telling them about her ways, now it was going to make it even harder to get what she wanted.  
  
~//Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
  
You can take your chance at a second hand shot.  
  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
  
He's never gonna make it with you.  
  
You can pout your cherry lips ( yeah )  
  
Try to tend him with a sweet kiss ( sweet kiss )  
  
You can flutt your pretty eyes ( pretty eyes )  
  
He ain't got his hands tied.//~  
  
"Amy?" called out Torrie as she entered the woman's locker room.  
  
"Yeah?" called out Amy as she came back from the bathroom. "Oh hey Torrie. How are you?"  
  
"Not good. I'm here to warn you about something."  
  
"Okay what?" asked the red head as her and the distressed blonde sat down on the couch.  
  
"Stacy just came up to me. She wants us to do something out in the ring tonight, and she already had it approved by Vince for the "good" of the company, but in reality she's doing it so you and Matt split up." rambled the blonde.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Amy.  
  
"She went to Vince, and now tonight during Matt and Jeff's match, I have to kiss Jeff, and Stacy's gonna kiss Matt."  
  
"What?!" screamed the red head while the blonde winced a bit. "Are you serious?!"  
  
"Yeah, she said its time for some pay back after what happened at the club, and then she told me if I knew what was good for me and Billy, that I better not tell anyone, and if you find out, then she's going to try and do something, which I doubt because me and Billy already know how she works, but still."  
  
"Hmmm, okay. I'll tell Trish what's going on. And you just go out there, and do what you gotta do. I'll be back here with Trish and Billy, and we'll make a plan, and then we'll let you, Matt, and Jeff know what's going on afterwards, ok?" asked Amy.  
  
"Okay." said Torrie a little reluctantly. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." said Amy. "This should be good." she said before calling Trish and Billy.  
  
~//No chains to unlock,  
  
So free to do what he wants.  
  
He's into what he's got,  
  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
  
He is into what he's got,  
  
He loves me, He loves you not....//~  
  
"You stupid skank! How could you?! Now Matt loves you! I hate you!" screamed Amy as she went up to Stacy before running away.  
  
"Wow. Does that mean they're broken up?" asked Stacy to Torrie.  
  
"Uh, duh!" she said before walking away.  
  
"Hmmm. Guess I did my good deed for the day." said Stacy as she continued to her hotel room. When she got in her room, and turned on her light, she was shocked at who she saw. "Matt?"  
  
"Hey baby." he smiled seductively as he positioned himself under the sheets on her bed.  
  
"What, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I want you Stacy, and I want you now." he growled as Stacy walked over to him.  
  
"What about Amy?" she said as she stood in front of him while he tried to undo her clothing.  
  
"Who cares, I want you." he said he got her fully undressed and on top of him. "I know what you want to do too, so do it." he whispered in her ear as she lost all of her self control and got under the sheets as well, licking Matt's neck, and then kissed him roughly on the lips while he didn't respond, but she didn't notice, cause she was to busy making her way down to his, "nether" regions while he made a funny face and peeled the covers off. Then while she was just centimeters away from doing her "job" she was whacked in the back of the head with a baseball bat, causing her to stumble off Matt and onto the floor, while Matt quickly grabbed his pants and slipped them on and standing next to the person that hit her.  
  
"Thanks man, I didn't think you guys would ever get here." said Matt addressing Billy who had the baseball bat and Jeff who had a camera.  
  
"No problem." They said.  
  
"Where are the girls?"  
  
"Right here." said Amy brightly as her, Torrie and Trish popped in, giving their men kisses.  
  
"Hey Stace." waved Amy as she bent down to where Stacy was huddled trying to get changed. "Having fun getting my man, or any other man for that matter? Well guess what bitch, its going to be awhile till you get another man. Wait till you see what we got you." she smiled as she turned around and whistled  
  
"What did you guys want me to- Oh MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STUPID SKANK!" shouted Andrew as he walked in and Jeff showed him a picture of Stacy trying to do Matt and saw her huddled on the floor. "We're through bitch!" he shouted causing Stacy to cry, while everyone laughed.  
  
"I - I hate you guys!" she said crying hysterically as she chased after Andrew.  
  
"I always win." smiled Amy as Matt kissed her cheek.  
  
"Yep, you always do."  
  
~//No chains to unlock,  
  
So free to do what he wants.  
  
He's into what he's got,  
  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
  
He is into what he's got,  
  
He loves me, He loves you not....//~  
  
THE END! 


End file.
